Remains of Sahlahja (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions Challenge Mission. This is a solo challenge mission. The goal is to kill as many enemies as possible without dying with help from your friendly wurm. This mission is not timed, but you have a constant health degeneration of 1. There are 5 different areas in this challenge. You start out in the center and have 4 locked doors to the other areas at the beginning. For every 15 points you earn you unlock a new section. The Maddened Spirits are invincible and will always deal 700 damage to you until you kill a Greater Infestation, which will give you the enchantment Spirit Form. This only lasts for a short period and allows you to kill the spirits. Lost Souls will spawn at random locations on the map. The 4 types of enemies: : Rewards You get Ancient Armor Remnants for completing this challenge, which can be used to change skin of armors for either Tahlkora, Zhed Shadowhoof, Master of Whispers or Margrid the Sly. For every Lost Soul you kill, you will have a random chance of acquiring an Ancient Armor Remnant. Tactics * The best method so far is to camp near a Greater Infestation and keep it near death as you kill Infestations. Keep an eye on your radar and watch for a moving red dot, then as the Maddened Spirit gets near you kill the Greater Infestation. You should then be able to kill the spirit and move on to camp the next Greater Infestation. * To heal you can either build up your adrenaline and use Junundu Smash to KD a mob then use Junundu Bite (given that the first attack doesn't kill your target) to heal for 500 hp. You can also use Junundu Tunnel then use Junundu Bite to KD and heal for 500 hp too. You can also use Junundu Wail to heal for 500 hp if there are no enemies near you. * Another way to heal is to get a new wurm, but you are very vulnerable while doing this so be careful. * Protective Spirit works to protect you when you are out of the wurm, but the enchantment allowing you to deal damage to the spirit only affects the wurm form. So staying out of the wurm is not an option. NOTE Protective spirit is removed after you are delt Maddened Strike by the Maddened Spirits. * Maddened Spirits are unaffected by hexes and conditions * If you wish to focus on getting Ancient Armor Remnants, you may want to equip a few speed stances, because Lost Souls may spawn where your wurm cannot go to, and you'll have to run away from the Maddened Spirits the whole time for the least time-consuming method. Note that after you have received 4 armour pieces, the drop rate appears to drop significantly. Notes This mission takes place in Dynastic Tombs. This area does count to the Cartographer Title. The title can not be achieved without exploring all or at least most of it. Trivia Note the similitude of this challege mission to the famous Pac-Man game: * The main character is mainly a big head. * You have to run inside a maze of narrow shaped as a square and with four noticeable areas. * The enemies are ghosts. They will chase you wherever you are and kill you if they touch you. * You "eat" (well, kill in this case) small dots or balls to get a bit of score. * You eat bigger balls to get more score and gain the ability to fight the ghosts, killing the ghost gives the higher amount of score. * Short-lived "fruits" appear that require fast action to obtain bonus points. So basically it seems that this is the Guild Wars Junundu version of that game.